A Very Unusual kind of Love
by House4Life
Summary: The is a oneshot between Hermione and everyones fav. poitions Teacher Severus Snape .... SSHG fanfic


She ran down the staircase and through the Entrence Hall into the Dungeons , were she came to a halt , because she bumped into something , or rather someone. " Watch were your going!", said the cold voice of Professor Snape. Hermione was taken aback and said " I'm sorry Professor. I didnt mean to". Snape looked down and realized that Hermione was crying " I am sorry Miss Granger , I didnt mean to be so rude. Please come into my office". He held the door open and both of them went inside. Hermione stud infront of his desk ,while he was sitting down in the chair behind his desk. He exsamend her from top to bottom and then he cracked a smile. " What is it Professor?"

**_I see you winding n grinding up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know_**

Hermione asked her voice filled with curiosity. He smiled and said " Sit on the desk". Hermione found this a very odd , but she did as her Potions Teacher instructed her. She leaped onto the desk and crossed her right leg over the other. Snape looked pleased. " Now , what seems to be your problem?". Hermione didnt answer at once , she also exsamend her potions teacher and noticed that she had a shiver down her spine. _Is it the light or does he look handsome?_ she asked herself.

_**Money in the air as mo feel grab you by your coat tail take you to the motel, hoe sale,  
don't tell, wont tell, baby said I don't talk Dogg but she told on me, oh well,  
take a picture wit me, what the flick gon' do, baby stick to me & ima stick on u,  
if you pick me then ima pick on you, d-o-double g and I'm here to put this dick on you,  
I'm stuck on pussy n urs is right, wrip riding them poles and them doors is tight  
and ima get me a shot for the end of the night cause pussy is pussy and baby you're pussy for life. **_

I see you winding n grinding up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know

She smiled and said " That is not important right now". Snapes smiled vanished " You apperantly seemed to be upset about something". Hermione nodded " Yes I was , but now I am not ". Snape smiled again and said " Do you have anything important to do now?". She shook her head. " Well then get going ", Snape said cooly , but Hermione didnt move. She pulled up the end uf her robes up until her knees and layed on his desk. " I wont go", she said simply.

" And why?"

She now sat on the side of the desk where Snape was sitting with her legs open.

_**Shorty I can see you ain't lonely handful of niggas n they all got cheese,  
so you looking at me now whats it gonna be just another tease far as I can see,  
trying get you up out this club if it means spendin' a couple dubs,  
throwing bout 30 stacks in the back make it rain like that cause I'm far from a scrub,  
u know my pedigree, ex-deala use to move phetamines,  
girl I spend money like it don't mean nothing n besides I got a thing for u. **_

I see you winding n grinding up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know

Snape began so swaet. "Whats wrong?", Hermione asked innocently " You know I crave you". She pointed her wand at his door and locked it. Snape gulped and was still looking at Hermione and her legs. She slid off the desk and pulled her robes up a little more and befor Snape knew she had undressed fully.

_**Mobbin' through club in low pressing I'm sitting in the back in the smokers section (just smoking),  
birds eye, I got a clear view, you cant see me but I can see you (baby I see u),  
its cool we jet the mood is set,  
your pussy is wet you rubbing your back and touching your neck,  
your body is movin' you humpin' n jumpin' your titties is bouncin' you smilin' n grinin' n looking at me. **_

Girl n while your looking at me I'm ready to hit the caddy right up on the patio move the patty to the caddy,  
baby you got a phatty the type I like to marry wanting to just give you everything n that's kinda scary,  
cause I'm loving the way you shake your ass, bouncin', got me tippin' my glass,  
lil' mully don't get caught up to fast but I got a thing for you.

She stepped forward and started undressing him. Snape didnt know why he didnt prevent this , but as he sat there undressed he thought _What excactly are you doing?. You cant have her she is your Student. _

_Make your own mistakes. _She pushed his legs open and sat on his lap. She moaned as he grinded in her.

_**I see you winding n grinding up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know **_

I see you winding n grinding up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know

**An houre later:**

Hermiones chest was heaving up and down , as she lay next to her Potions Teacher in his Bed. She looked at him and he looked back at her , they were both smiling.

"That was nice", Snape whispered out of breath. Hermione chuckled " I though so to. With you its more fun anyway ". Snape smiled and moved a little more down so he could be face to face with Hermione. He moved a little closer and kissed her. There was a knock at the dorr

_**Song by Akon**_


End file.
